A Night to Remember
by HiccstridDrabbles
Summary: Astrid Hofferson has always been loyal to her boyfriend, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock. Instead of going on a date with him, she ditches him, and goes to a party. Her perfect night turns into her worst nightmare.


_**A Night To Remember **_

**S: Astrid Hofferson has always been loyal to her boyfriend, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock. Instead of going on a date with him, she ditches him, and goes to a party. Her perfect night turns into her worst nightmare. **

**A/N: So tired. I'm still working on Tell it to my Heart. I want it to be PERFECT, but I was laying in bed trying to sleep when inspiration struck. Here we go. **

**OOC Astrid, woo! I guess Ruffnut is OOC, too, being all caring about her friends relationship and shit. Anyways, on to the story. **

**Chapter One  
><strong>

Maci "Ruffnut" Thorston was standing in the living room of a college party. _College. Party. _Her best friend, Astrid Hofferson, was the one who was invited, and she just dragged Ruffnut along for the ride.

Her eyes were scanning the room, in search of her best friend. She brought her cup up to her lips for a sip before her eyes landed on Astrid.

She was leaning against the banister talking to the college guy that had invited her. What's his name again? Dean? Daniel? _Daniel. _It was definitely Daniel.

Ruffnut shook her head at her friend. What was Astrid doing? Flirting with some guy. Sure, he _is _pretty attractive, but that's not her point. Astrid has a _boyfriend _who treats her better than anyone has. Is she really just going to throw that away for this Daniel guy? A one night stand?

She has every right to march over to her friend and slap some sense into her.

Ruffnut let out a sigh, her eyes wandering off her friend. She'll admit that she wasn't sure how she felt about Astrid's relationship with Hiccup at first. He use to always be so awkward, and nerdy, and quiet whenever he was around Astrid and her friends.

Now, he'll shoot back at one of her insults and it pisses her off. The sassy little nerd is better for Astrid than Ruffnut would have thought. He keeps her on track.

Or.. _Did. _

Ruffnut can't help but wonder what it was she told Hiccup to get out of the date he had planned for them.

She shook her head, taking another sip of her drink before snorting. She could take Hiccup right from under her friends nose and she would never know.

Speaking of the devil...

Her eyes landed on the door just as a familiar figure walked in. Eret. And where there's an Eret, there's usually a Hiccup.

Why hadn't she thought about the fact that Eret – of all people – wouldn't get invited to a party like this? Hiccup being his best friend – and ditched by his girlfriend – had nothing better to do, so he probably tagged along.

"Great. Just fucking great." Ruffnut chugged down the rest of her drink before turning towards the staircase where she hoped her best friend still was. She quickly walked over, tugging on Astrid's arm, taking her focus away from Daniel "Hiccup."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. Why in the world would she say Hiccup's name? Astrid lifted a hand, waving her on "What about him?"

"He's here. Him and Eret just walked in."

Astrid's eyes widened. She quickly looked over towards the door before looking back over at Daniel. "_Shit. _Uhm.. Make sure you don't get seen. I'm going upstairs with Drew."

_Drew. _Ruffnut knew it started with a D. She was close.

"Why? Astrid, you need to _leave. _That's your _boyfriend_!"

Since when is Ruffnut the voice of reason?

Right. Since Astrid is about to go do something stupid. Like cheat on her boyfriend. Who – keep in mind – has had a crush on her since before she even knew he existed, and loves her more than thought humanly possible.

Astrid shook her head, backing away towards _Drew _"Just.. Let me have this _one _night."

Ruffnut gave her a glare before rolling her eyes "Whatever. Have fun."

She watched as Astrid practically dragged that Drew guy, keeping her eyes locked on Hiccup the whole time. How is she going to be able to do that with her boyfriend right downstairs?

"Ruffnut?"

Oops. She was supposed to stay hidden. She looked down at her cup, wishing she had more to drink. It would be easier to face Eret and Hiccup if she had a few more drinks in her.

She whipped around, putting on her best fake smile. The first thing she noticed was the drink in Eret's hand. "Can I have some of that? I'm out."

"Yeah... Yeah, sure."

She reached for the cup, drinking it's contents faster than she expected. Hiccup raised an eyebrow. He had been to plenty parties with her and Astrid to know when she was trying to drink down her secrets.

"Ruff.. What's going on?"

She glanced towards the stairs before shaking her head "Nothing. Why would you think that?"

Hiccup shrugged it off. Ruffnut is keeping a secret. He'll bother her about it later. More importantly, he wants to know what happened to Astrid. How she is. How she's feeling. "How's Astrid?"

Hiccup missed it, but Eret caught the look of Ruffnut's face. He narrowed his eyes at her, opening his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by her answering quicker than they had expected

"She's good. Yeah. She's just..." She really wishes Astrid had clued her in on what lie she had told Hiccup "At home, I guess. I haven't talked to her, really."

Ruffnut could see the worry and concern written all over his face as he pulled his phone out.

Ruffnut Thorston will admit it. She feels bad. She feels bad that Astrid is upstairs, probably getting laid, while her boyfriend is just downstairs, checking his phone to see if she's even texted or called him. She feels bad that he loves her so much, and Astrid is just throwing away all his trust – and probably their relationship – for this guy that she's known for a day.

She feels bad that Hiccup cares so much, and Astrid doesn't.

"Gods, I need to get out of here."

She pushed past Hiccup and Eret, both of them giving her looks. Ruffnut Thorston? Bailing on a party? Something must be seriously wrong.

Hiccup sighed, doing the first thing that came to mind and shooting Astrid a text, telling her that he wished she felt better. He would be sure to talk to Ruffnut first thing the next morning when he gets to school.

**00000**

"So, was it worth it?" Astrid slammed her locker shut, glaring at her friend before walking in the opposite direction of her class "Where do you think you're going? Your class is _that _way."

Astrid looked over her shoulder at her friend, frowning "What does it look like? I'm skipping class. I don't want to go to any class that involves Hiccup today.. Or tomorrow. Or ever again."

Ruffnut reached forward, grabbing Astrid's shoulder and turning her around "You actually cheated on him?" Astrid looked away from her friend, attempting to pull her arm away "Astrid, are you kidding? Hiccup is _good _to you."

"I just.. I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Ruffnut could tell by her face that she really just didn't want to talk to her about it. Maybe she would tell Hiccup? Maybe she was fighting with herself on telling him? He _does _deserve to know that his girlfriend cheated on him.

"Good morning, Milady." Hiccup walked over, wrapping an arm around Astrid's waist and pressing a kiss to her temple "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Hiccup's arm dropped and he furrowed his eyebrows. She definitely didn't seem fine. He had been worried about her since the day before when she told him that she was sick. Astrid looked away from Hiccup and to Ruffnut "I'll talk to you later."

Ruffnut could see the hurt and confusion all over Hiccup's face when his girlfriend walked away. She frowned, glaring at Astrid as she walked out. "Gods help me. Since when do I care so much about your relationship?"

Hiccup was about to ask what she meant, but Ruffnut had already stormed off in the direction that Astrid went.

Screw school. _Something _is wrong with Astrid. She's never just walked away from Hiccup like that. Right. She cheated on him. Ruffnut guesses that can change the way you ac around someone. She wouldn't know.

"_Hofferson._"

Astrid stopped right outside the school, turning to look at her friend. Ruffnut swears she could see tears in Astrid's eyes, and that _doesn't happen _to Astrid Hofferson. She doesn't cry. Ever.

"Are you... Are you _crying?_"

Astrid nodded, sitting down on the steps "I have to tell you something." Ruffnut sat down next to her friend, focusing on the ground instead of making her uncomfortable by staring at her face "It wasn't... Yeah, I slept with Drew. But it wasn't.. I didn't.. I said _no. _I said no so many times, and he just... He just kept going. I didn't even have the strength to push him away, but I tried, I really did."

Ruffnut's eyes widened as Astrid wiped her face with her sleeves "I didn't.. I didn't _want _it. I didn't want things to get that far. He's.. He's deranged_, _I swear. I didn't plan on cheating on Hiccup. Flirting, maybe, but not cheat on him. I need to tell him, but I don't want him to know that.. That I was -"

"Raped." Ruffnut finished the sentence for her. Astrid let out a sob. How are you supposed to comfort someone? Astrid's never cried like this. She hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder, hoping it was going to be some kind of comfort to her "Did he at least... Use protection?" Astrid let out another sob, shaking her head.

Ruffnut frowned. She could kill him. She was going to go hunt this deranged guy down, and kill him. Astrid didn't deserve to have that happen to her. This guy was asking for it.

But first things first.

She stood up, holding a hand out for Astrid "Let's get you to a hospital."

"_What?_"

"We just need to get you checked and make sure you don't... Yeah."

Astrid caught on, nodding her head. She sniffled, wiping her eyes again. Before Ruffnut knew what was happening, Astrid was pulling her towards her in a hug "Thank you."

It was over before she could even react. Astrid Hofferson and Ruffnut Thorston _don't hug. _They would never speak of that again. All Ruffnut cared about was getting her friend the help that she needed.


End file.
